Sorry
by Yusha Dae
Summary: "Tapi kau seolah tak perduli. Kau membuang aku dan anak kita. Kau membunuhnya dan kau hampir membunuh ku,"  warning : Au, OOC and all about SasuSaku.  Mind to RnR?


Sorry

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © It's mine

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, AU dan KDRT maybe?

Let's Read

Janji, janji manis itu masih anyar kau ucapkan. Masih terlalu pagi kau lupakan. Kau termenung menatap cincin emas polos berukir 'S' dijari manismu, seukir senyum mengembang walau tipis di bibirmu.

Pandanganmu beralih pada sosok lain di sebelahmu menatapnya dalam dan lembut. Rasa hangat menjalar seketika dirongga dadamu, ada getaran kuat meronta didalamnya.

"Sakura . . "

Pemuda berambut raven mengelus wajah sosok wanita yang kini berstatus istrinya, menyingkirkan helaian pink yang menghalangi kecantikan sang istri.

"Engh . . " gadis berambut pink menggeliat manja, "Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya, sembari mengusap pelan kelopak matanya. Tampak masih ngelindur.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke menatapnya, "Ya, dan kau kalah pagi ini," ejeknya menyeringai. "Kau lelah ya? Hm?" godanya. Membelai rambut Sakura, wajahnya begitu dekat.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya, sangat." akunya. Mengangguk lemah.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur saja lagi." ajak pemuda itu, kembali mendekap sang istri. Sakura hanya tersenyum, balas memeluk Sasuke.

Entah apa yang merubahmu, perasaanmu semakin lama semakin entahlah . . . Kau pun bingung akan ini. Jauh dari awal kau mengikat janji dengannya, saat kau benar-benar menginginkannya. Kau mengacuhkannya, sekarang. Tingkahmu seolah tak perduli akan dirinya.

Saat dia menyapamu, kau hanya melengos dan mendengus. Dulu kau tersenyum dan membalas sapaanya. Apa cintamu benar-benar pudar?

"Sasuke . . " seorang wanita berambut pink nampak menundukan kepalanya. "Kau tak sarapan dulu pagi ini?" lanjutnya. Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke, ia terlalu takut.

Pria bermata onyx menatapnya bosan. "Heh? Tak perlu, aku bisa beli diluar!"

Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya nanar. Sakura tak habis pikir akan ini. Bahunya bergetar perlahan, ia tak sanggup, ini sangat menyakitkan baginya. Tangisnya pun pecah, menggema didalam rumah sederhana pengantin baru ini.

Biasanya yang kau perlukan hanyalah sentuhan tangannya, hanya dirinya. Tak ada yang bisa menyentuh dirimu selain sosoknya tapi sekarang, kau pergi keluar hanya untuk mencari kehangatan wanita lain. Wanita yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Ya, kau menduakannya. Menduakan cintanya yang sudah pasti hanya untukmu.

Wanita itu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia duduk bersimpuh dihadapan suaminya.

"K-kau ke-kemana Sa . . Sasuke? A-aku sudah l-lama me-menunggumu," isaknya. Menatap Sasuke dengan emerald yang dulu mampu menyihir suaminya itu.

Mendengus Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura, duduk merendah di depannya, "Huh, apa pedulimu? Kau lihat aku!" menarik dagu Sakura, Sasuke berkata. "Aku tak betah dirumah ini, dan aku . . " ia melepas dagu Sakura, sedikit mendorongnya. ". . . Ingin puas mencari wanita lain!" akunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan emeraldnya yang berkabut, "Sa-Sasuke . . " lirihnya. Mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke. Walau tangannya sendiri bergetar.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura tak hentinya menangis, suara isakannya membuat Sasuke tak tahan dan berteriak. "Woi . . . Kau ini ribut sekali jalang! Kalau tak diam ku bunuh kau!" ancamnya.

Seketika Sakura menutup mulutnya, meredam tangisnya yang kian menyaring. Ia tersiksa. Apa harus akhiri saja semua ini? Apa semua perasaan Sasuke yang dulu akan kembali? Tanyanya.

Senyuman itu, lama sekali kau tak melihat lengkungan manis itu. Tapi . . . Kenapa kau malah muak dengan itu? Kenapa kau malah tak ingin melihatnya? Bukankah dulu senyumannya sangat amat berarti untukmu? Dan kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang membuat hangat semua permukaan dadamu.

Sakura tersenyum, wajahnya tampak berbinar. Dengan ceria ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membuka sepatu kerjanya di teras. "Sasuke . . " panggilnya, nadanya jauh lebih ceria dari beberapa hari belakangan.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya, ia memilih bersibuk ria dengan sepasang sepatu di kakinya. Seolah kedua sepatu itu menyimpan hal menarik.

"Um aku punya kabar menyenangkan loh!" promo Sakura, tanganya bergoyang ceria. "Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah Sasu!" ucapnya mengulum senyum.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap tajam Sakura, "Aku tak perduli . . !" acuhnya.

Senyum Sakura sirna. Ia menundukan wajahnya, perasaan pedih kembali meradang di hatinya.

"Aku tak mau, dan tak akan pernah mau menjadi ayah dari anakmu itu!"

"Tapi anak ini, anakmu Sasuke. Anakmu!" tangis Sakura.

"I don't care!"

Hari itu Sakura kembali menangis, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Entah berapa banyak ia menangis untuk semua ini. Emerald itu, emerald yang tadinya teduh namun ceria seolah menjelma menjadi buram dan ya . . . Penuh kesedihan.

Perlahan tapi pasti kau sudah membunuhnya pelan-pelan lewat hatinya. Kau lukai dia dengan semua perbuatanmu, apa kau tak merasa semua kesakitan ini? Uchiha?

"Siapa perempuan itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, ia tampak menahan amarah yang bergemuruh dihati nya. Dengan emosi yang cukup labil ia menunjuk gadis berambut merah marun disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke merangkul mesra perempuan berkacamata di sampingnya. Mengecup kening perempuan pengganggu itu di depan Sakura. "Dia calon istriku,"

Mata Sakura membelalak kaget, jantungnya berdegup puluhan bahkan jutaan kali lebih cepat. "A-apa?" kesabarannya habis. Sakura menampar pipi perempuan pengganggu rumah tangganya. Perempuan itu mengadu manja pada Sasuke. Dan alhasil Sasuke melayangkan pukulan keras pada pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu terhuyung jatuh dan perutnya menabrak pinggiran meja.

"Akhh . . " teriak Sakura kesakitan, mencengkram perutnya. Ia merasakan kesakitan bukan main di bagian perutnya. Apa anaknya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?

Sasuke tertawa bersama wanita jalang yang ada di sampingnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, seolah melihat penderitaan Sakura adalah hal terindah yang ada dihidupnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah keduanya pun melangkah pergi sembari berangkulan.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura, cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir pekat kedua belah kakinya. Dan perempuan itupun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dua minggu sudah, akhirnya kau kembali ke tempat dimana kau memulai semuanya dari awal dengan istrimu. Istri pilihanmu, wanita yang dulu sangat kau cintai. Kau kembali setelah kau dicampakan oleh perempuan lain. Sekarang kau sadar, bahwa posisinya memang takkan terganti.

Perasaan itu tumbuh lagi, kau tersenyum kala mengingat wajahnya kala marah, kala ia tersenyum dan . . Menangis. Perlahan senyummu hilang.

"Sakura . . !" pria berambut raven membuka pintu kamarnya-dan kamar Sakura- tergesa-gesa. Tak ada, ia tak menemukan sosok pink di sana.

Jantungnya berdegup, apa Sakura pergi meninggalkannya? Pikirnya. Ia mulai panik, berulang kali ia meneriakan nama Sakura di setiap sudut ruangan. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok itu saat ini.

Sasuke memainkan hp nya bingung ingin menghubungi siapa. Ia mondar-mandir didepan teras dengan gelisah.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati sosok tetangganya yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Anda sedang apa?" tanya sang tetangga heran, tak biasanya Sasuke tampak keluar rumah. Biasanya pria itu selalu mengurung diri dan menampakan batang hidungnya hanya saat ia akan pergi ke kantor.

Sasuke tertawa canggung, "Oh, tidak . . " kilahnya.

"Em . . " tetangga nya tersenyum, "Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Ku dengar anak pertama kalian keguguran ya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke membeku, Sakura? Anak mereka? Tidak!

"Aku turut berduka, semo . . "

"Kau tau Sakura ada dimana?" sela Sasuke cepat. Tetangganya menaikan alis kirinya, bingung. "Bukankah Oto'Hospital?" tanyanya bingung.

Menggumamkan terimakasih Sasuke cepat-cepat pergi. Meninggalkan tetangganya yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

Bagaimana kau bisa hidup tanpa dia? Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum tanpa senyumnya? Apa kau sanggup. Tidak. Apa kau sekarang benar-benar rela melepasnya? Melepas sosoknya yang sebenarnya sudah tak kau hargai selama ini.

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, hanya tahap pemulihan saja." Seorang suster menjelaskan.

Sasuke beringsut, duduk lemah di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Menatap khawatir sosok istrinya itu.

"Istri anda kuat, tapi maaf . . . " mengambil jeda suster itu melanjutkan. " . . Kami tak berhasil menyelamatkan anak kalian,"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencabut semua alat itu dari Sakura, membawanya pergi. Ia tak sanggup menahan semua rasa penyesalan yang menyekap hatinya. Anaknya. Ya anak pertama mereka meninggal karenanya. Dan sekarang Sakura, apa Sakura mau memaafkan suami kejam macam dirinya?. Tidak.

"Engh . . . Boleh saya tahu nama anda siapa tuan?" tanya perawat itu tersenyum sopan.

Sasuke menoleh, "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." jawabnya dengan cepat.

Suster tersebut mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa um . . . Sasuke, kau bisa panggil aku. Aku shizune,"

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah tertidur.

"Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu!" pamit Shizune, sedikit membungkukan badan lalu melangkah pergi dari ruangan Sakura.

Hening.

"Saku . . . Ku mohon, buka matamu. Kau lihat, aku yang bodoh ini datang. Aku datang dan menyesali semuanya."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, ia takut. Ya dia takut, takut jika nanti Sakura tak akan mau lagi menerima sentuhannya, mengacuhkannya.

Perlahan tangan lembut itu bergerak, seiring kelopak mata Sakura yang mulai terbuka. Sasuke menegakan badannya, jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke.

Setengah sadar Sakura menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi. "Puas? Puas kau sudah membunuh anakku?" tanya Sakura tajam, matanya memanas. Ia merasakan kosong dalam hatinya. Buah hatinya sudah tiada, buah hati yang menjadi separuh hidupnya. "Aku membencimu. Sangat amat membencimu!" Sakura mulai mengisak.

Sasuke terpekur, tangannya di tampik Sakura kasar. Dengan suara tercekat ia menjawab, "Maafkan aku, dia anakku juga dan aku . . . " mengambil jeda Sasuke hendak melanjutkan, namun Sakura cepat-cepat menyela.

"Tidak, dia bukan anakmu!" emerald Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. "Dan kau, aku ingin kita selesai di sini!" tukas Sakura.

Tidak. Ia tak pernah mau ini terjadi, ia masih sangat mencintai Sakura dan memerlukannya. Berpisah? Tidak jangan harap.

"Aku . . . Aku tak bisa! Aku tak bisa tanpamu Sakura, a-aku . . "

"Aku lelah," Sakura mendudukan dirinya perlahan, "Aku minta cerai!" ucapnya singkat tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tau semua sikapnya keterlaluan, tapi . . . Itu bukan berarti ia bisa tanpa Sakura. Terlalu menyakitkan jika kau tau.

Tak tau harus melakukan apa, Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Tak ingin melepasnya.

Tentu saja Sakura berontak, mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dengan tenaga seadanya. Tapi percuma. Pelukan Sasuke mengencang. Sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan Sasuke? Apa ia menganggap dirinya hanyalah barang? Ya . . . Sebuah barang yang jika ia bosan memakainya lantas kemudian di buang. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura, ku mohon . . "

"_" tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa perintah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mempermainkan perasaanku Sasuke?" isak Sakura. Ia tak membalas pelukan Sasuke. " . . . Bahkan kau mengorbankan anakku . . " Sakura menghapus air matanya. Kasar. Kembali berucap dengan nada bergetar, "Kenapa kau menikahiku jika kau ingin menyakitiku seperti ini? Jika aku tau . . . ." menggeleng Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku tak mau menikah denganmu,"

Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kaukan yang menginginkan semua ini? Dan bukankah kau yang memulainya ya?

Sasuke kaku, lidahnya kelu. Kehancuran didepan matanya begitu nyata. Rumah tangganya yang baru berhitung bulan harus berakhir dengan menyakitkan di meja hijau. Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan ini. Tidak. Ia tak pernah mau membayangkannya.

". . . . Tolong lepaskan aku Sasuke," pinta Sakura.

Dengan berat Sasuke melepas pelukan tak berbalasnya. Ia mendudukan diri. Menatap kosong pada ubin dingin yang ia pijak.

Sakura pun diam, ia menatap keluar jendela. Rambut pink pucatnya melambai perlahan.

"Bagaimana kabar calon istrimu?" tanya Sakura. Perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada deretan pohon diluar sana.

Sasuke mendongak. "Siapa?" wajah bingung terpekur jelas diwajah tampan milik Sasuke.

"Wanita berambut merah, wanita yang kau bawa kerumah kemarin?" jelas Sakura. Tersenyum getir mengingat kejadia dua minggu yang lalu saat dimana ia mati-matian berjuang tanpa Sasuke pada masa kritisnya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa!" onyx Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. ". . . . . Cuma kau Sakura, kau tau itu kan?"

Sakura tak menoleh, hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maaf aku tak percaya," gumamnya.

"Apa? Katakan padaku apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk kau Sakura? Agar kau percaya!" Sasuke tampak putus asa. Dengan nada rendah ia melanjutkan. " . . . Ak-aku ini suamimu, dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap begitu!"

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa," Suara Sakura agak tercekat. "Karena percuma Sasuke,"

Hening.

Hatinya tertutup. Ingatkah dulu hatimulah yang tertutup namun ia berhasil membukanya. Memilikinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura,"

Entah kapan terakhir kali kau mengatakan kalimat itu. Pada saat kalian baru jadiankah? Oh tidak. Apa saat kau melamarnya ya? Akh . . Sudahlah.

"Sampai kapanpun,"

Dan pada akhirnya butir dipelupuk emerald Sakura bergerak jatuh. Ada rasa rindu tak tertahan di hati gadis itu. Lama rasanya ia tak mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Kau percayakan Sakura?" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura. Menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tau, aku memang tak pantas untukmu. Kau terlalu baik untukku yang tak sempurna ini,"

Sakura menoleh. Emerald dan onyx bertemu tatap. " . . . Tapi aku memerlukanmu untuk melengkapi ketidak sempurnaan ku,"

Detik berikutnya Sakura menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Mencengkram erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku selalu mencoba untuk percaya, melengkapimu. Menemanimu." isak Sakura. ". . . Tapi aku selalu kau acuhkan. Aku tak tau kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku,"

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sasuke. Mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku menyadarinya, maafkan aku."

"Aku, aku mencoba menyakini bahwa kau pasti mencintaiku. Aku bertahan karena alasan kuat itu Sasuke." terang Sakura, ditengah isak tangisnya. "Tapi kau seolah tak perduli. Kau membuang aku dan anak kita. Kau membunuhnya dan kau hampir membunuh ku," lanjutnya.

"Aku tau, dan . . ." mengambil jeda Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku menyesalinya," entah apa yang dia lakukan tanpa Sakura disisinya.

"Maukah kau memaafkan aku, Saku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku memaafkanmu. Sesakit apapun itu."

Mengecup dahi Sakura, Sasuke berkata. "Terimakasih. Aku takkan menyia-nyiakanmu lagi, Sakura."

THE END DENGAN GJ NYA

He he, bagaimana? Apakah cukup menyentuh? Atau malah tak tersentuh!

Mind to Review?


End file.
